


sixth (billionth?) time's the charm

by preromantics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 + 1 Times ficlet. <i>“No one is ever going to kiss us, are they?” Stiles whispers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	sixth (billionth?) time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Took some tumblr prompts for some quick five times ficlets, which are kind of my favorite to write. Prompt for this one was: thatmcbastard asked you: _five times scott and stiles joked about making out and the one time they tried it_.

1. 

Stiles splits his lip on the playground the first day he meets Scott.

“My mom says when someone is bleeding you should find an adult and a first ache kit,” Scott says, hands on both sides of Stiles’ face so he can peer at where Stiles is bleeding.

“My mom always kisses where I’m hurt and makes it better first,” Stiles says, words weird and thick as he tries not to move his lips. His mom is always right about everything, he doesn’t know about this kid’s mom yet.

“I would,” Scott says, face scrunching up, “but there’s too much blood.”

Stiles figures that’s fair. Blood is gross, definitely. 

“Your face looks  _so_  cool right now, though,” Scott says, grinning.

Stiles smiles back at him, even though it hurts. 

2.

“Sorry she turned you down again,” Scott says, slinging an arm over Stiles shoulders and squeezing. “Maybe next time!”

“Yeah, fifty billionth times the charm,” Stiles says. It’s just a middle school dance, he’ll get over it soon enough, even if it is the last dance before they all go to high school. 

“I had it all planned, too,” Stiles says, trying to match Scott’s pace so he doesn’t trip, since Scott’s arm isn’t moving. “I was gonna be the most awesome date ever, dance to all the songs, and then kiss her on her front step for more than five seconds but less than twenty.”

“Sorry,” Scott says again, leaning into Stiles with a goofy grin on his face. “You wanna make out with me for more than five but less than twenty seconds instead?”

Stiles snorts and pushes him off. “I’m  _saving_ myself,” he says, running after Scott down the hall and ignoring the people turning to stare at them. 

3.

“No one is ever going to kiss us, are they?” Stiles whispers, standing next to Scott while Scott tries to remember his locker combo. 

“High School,” Scott grumbles, which Stiles takes as agreement. 

There’s a junior girl across the hall and she’s looking over at them, probably wondering why Scott is kicking his locker and loudly listing off random numbers, but Stiles takes his chance and smiles at her, the full Stilinkski charm on display.

She makes a weird face at him and turns around.

“We should make a pact,” Stiles says, making a face at the girl’s back. “Some sort of kissing pact, so we don’t die without making out with anyone.”

“Yeah, definitely, we should do that,” Scott says, aggressively turning his lock. “I know it’s eighteen and then six! That’s what it was yesterday Stiles.”

“Did you shower last night?” Stiles asks. 

“What?”

“Remember I told you to write your combo on your arm when we got them yesterday? It should still be there, right?”

“Oh!” Scott says. “Oh man, I love you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know,” he says. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

4.

“Girls — girls are  _hard_ , man,” Stiles says, letting his head hit the side of Scott’s bed when he passes the bottle back up to where Scott is. 

“No way,” Scott says, after a long pause where Stiles can hear the bottle clink against Scott’s teeth and the sound of him swallowing. “No, girls are like, so soft. Soft and pretty. Their lips are  _soft._ ”

Stiles leans up so he can twist around and grab the bottle back from Scott. The movement makes him dizzy and he hears more than feels himself laughing as he takes another swig. “I wasn’t talking about lips!” he says, and Scott dissolves into laughter above him. “You wouldn’t know about their lips, anyway.”

“No,” Scott agrees, sounding sad. Stiles tips his head back to look up at Scott, finds himself looking at Scott’s lips where they’re all slick and red from drinking.

“Do — would you maybe —” Stiles starts, feeling unfocused and weirdly heavy, like he could sink into the floor if he spends another second frozen and staring at Scott’s lips. 

“What?” Scott asks, half a grin on his face, staring right back. 

“We could, just,” Stiles starts, licking his own lips. They feel kind of numb, tingly.

“Oh god,” Scott says, just as Stiles starts to kneel up a little, and then Scott’s sliding forward off the bed and all over Stiles. He rolls until he’s mostly laying in Stiles’ lap, laughing so hard he’s crying. “I fell off! Everything flipped and then I fell off the bed.”

Stiles pats his head. “Don’t throw up in my lap,” he says, but then he’s laughing too, snorting heaving laughs because Scott looks so delighted that he’s on the floor instead of the bed.

5.

“Hey,” Stiles says, “you know what would be more fun than watching you eat an inhuman amount of food right now?”

“Wha?” Scott asks, mouth stuffed full of pizza.

Stiles would envy him if he wasn’t so nauseated from eating so much. Stupid werewolf metabolisms. 

“Literally  _anything,_ ” Stiles says.

Scott says something Stiles can’t make out around the food.

“Seriously, right now, anything would be better. If you’re determined to get a mouth work out, let’s just stop eating and make out.”

Some food falls out of Scott’s mouth when he tries to answer and Stiles kind of feels like throwing up. They just ate  _so_ much food, oh my god.

“Wait, never mind,” Stiles says, groaning. “I take that back, I want nothing to do with your mouth right now. Rain check?”

 

(and).

Stiles doesn’t even know what’s happening when Scott moves from just loosely dancing with him as they scope out the bar Derek’s sent them to stake out with Erica and Lydia to twisting him around, suddenly all up in his space.

His eyes are wide and moving to his left, and Stiles knows what he means immediately, despite his body feeling disoriented. Their suspected murderer is getting suspicious of them. (Probably because Scott doesn’t know how to sneakily glance at anyone, ever.)

“Don’t hit me,” Scott says, under his breath but just above the music, and then —

They’re kissing, and Stiles freezes because,  _what,_ this was not covered in any of the stealth training things they’ve been discussing lately. Making out is not on any sort of list about things to do when you’re trying to be  _stealthy._

Stiles is pretty much always game for going with the flow, though, so he kisses back, ignores the part of his brain chanting something that suspiciously sounds like ‘ _finally!’_ , and loses track of time.

(“It worked!” Scott says, later. And then quieter, over the idling of the engine: “Sorry, though.”

“It was fine,” Stiles says. He mostly wants Scott to get out of his jeep and let Stiles drive home and go pass out in his bed, not thinking about murders on the loose or kissing best friends. “It did work and it was pretty smart. Definitely threw him off. Yay.”

“Yay?” Scott repeats, suddenly quieter. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m great,” Stiles says. “Really.”

“Good,” Scott says. 

“You gonna get out of my car any time soon?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah,” Scott says, and Stiles pretends to not feel disappointed when Scott opens the door and starts to slide out.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott says, pausing when he’s halfway out. “Would you — could we maybe do that again? Would that be weird? If I wanted to, I mean.”

“In a non life-or-death situation?” Stiles says. “Yeah, that would probably be weird, buddy.”

Scott’s entire face falls and Stiles feels mean, feels like laughing, feels like taking Scott up on his offer right the fuck  _now_ despite how bone tired he is. 

“But it would be  _awesome_ ,” Stiles amends.)


End file.
